


Shall We Meet Tomorrow?

by why_didnt_i_get_any_soup



Category: Disney Cartoons (Classic), Disney Princesses
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, baby lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 10:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17805944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/why_didnt_i_get_any_soup/pseuds/why_didnt_i_get_any_soup
Summary: Briar Rose hears a song in the woods that she doesn't recognize.





	Shall We Meet Tomorrow?

Briar Rose moved through the forest, following the distinct birdsong she had heard from her window earlier. It kept eluding her, as she followed, moving farther and farther between the trees. She had never heard that particular call before and wanted to know what the bird looked like. Around her, a chorus of other animals chimed in, seeming to follow her from a distance. They were a comfort to her, something she had always known.

Earlier, her aunts had told her about finding her true love. That had weighed heavily on her mind. She couldn’t stop thinking about it. What did a tall, dark and handsome stranger look like? She kept trying to imagine him, what her “prince” might be like, but she just couldn’t manage it.

As she continued to follow the strange bird, she realized that it was not something of the forest, but something  _ human _ . Usually, she was the only one who sang like that around there. Her aunts never sung along with the birds or while they did chores. But this sound was beautiful, melodious, cloying. Briar Rose found herself following it, instead.

There, in a clearing, sat a fair skinned girl with black hair, a sparrow perched on her finger. Briar Rose’s heart fluttered then and her body froze. She wanted to walk over to the girl and speak to her but she also didn’t want her singing to end. Was it possible to listen forever?

Finally, the girl stopped, heaving out a belabored sigh, eyes downcast. Briar Rose felt the sudden urge to lurch forward and comfort the girl. Her footsteps in the silence startled the girl, her warm brown eyes locking with Briar Rose’s.

“I didn’t mean to frighten you,” Briar Rose explained, feeling stupid for interrupting the girl. “I just heard your singing...it was so lovely.”

A visible flush covered the girl’s cheeks and she looked away. “Thank you,” she muttered.

“I’m Briar Rose,” she introduced herself, moving closer.

“That’s a beautiful name, Briar Rose. I’m Snow.”

“A very interesting name,” Briar Rose admitted.

“Thank you,” Snow smiled shyly.

Briar Rose couldn’t explain why her heart was beating so fast or why she was completely unable to look away from Snow.

“May I sit with you?”

“Please,” Snow said, patting the ground beside her.

Gingerly, Briar Rose lowered herself into the space, not sure if she was sitting too close but not worrying about it too much.

“You’re very pretty, Snow,” Briar Rose admitted, tucking some hair behind her ear.

Snow’s face was very red as she smiled, looking away.

“As are you, Briar Rose.”

Briar Rose wasn’t sure what compelled her to ask, but the words were out of her mouth before she could question them. “Can I hold your hand?”

Without a word, Snow held out her hand in offer. Briar Rose took it quickly.

“Will I be able to see you again after this?” the concern hit Briar Rose suddenly, as their soft palms made contact.

“I’d like that,” Snow admitted. “Shall we meet here tomorrow?”

Briar Rose smiled and nodded, the thought of a “prince” completely forgotten.


End file.
